Interior panels are known from the prior art, in particular as instrument panels, which can be provided at suitable sites—on the passenger side in the case of the instrument panel—with an airbag flap. Usually, these interior panels or respectively instrument panels have several layers with a different function: a support layer, which can be provided with an intermediate layer, which is applied on the support layer, and a decorative layer, which is mounted on the visible side of the intermediate layer, facing the passenger compartment. The airbag flap is frequently formed by the support-, the intermediate- and the decorative layer, wherein weakenings are provided on the side facing away from the visible side, which usually follow the outline of the airbag flap.
In order to prevent a tearing off of the airbag flap on the expanding of the airbag, usually rebound straps are used, which are connected in a form- or force-fitting manner on the one hand with the cover of the airbag passage opening and on the other hand with the instrument panel. In the prior art, woven or knitted fabrics, constructed in the manner of a net, are frequently used, as known from DE 20 2007 016 718 U1. These flexible connecting structures of a woven or knitted fabric act in the installed state in the instrument panel in a similar manner to a film hinge and can prevent a tearing off of the cover.
DE 195 30 243 A1 and DE 10 2008 019 950 A1 show examples of application of rebound straps for securing an airbag flap on a steering wheel hub or respectively on an instrument panel.